


Chasing Sunrise

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Zhangjing sneaks out with Yanjun.





	Chasing Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an improbably safe world. Just some soft ZhangJun fluff.

The violent buzzing and flashing of his cellphone woke him sometime in the early hours of the morning. Dawn was still an hour away and shadows clung to everything. Zhangjing silenced his alarm and hurried to dress in the semidarkness. As he was lacing up his boots he heard the rattle of pebbles against his window. Grabbing his coat and hurriedly stuffing his half done up laces into his boots, Zhangjing stumbled to his window. 

As soon as he started sliding it up a loud screeching was heard from the old wood and hinges in protest of the rough treatment. Zhangjing froze in panic, heart pounding in his ears. He listened intently trying to hear if any of his family had awoken. After a few minutes that felt like years, Zhangjing started gently easing up the window again. Softer creaks and whines of protest were emitted by the aged hinges, but none as loud as that initial howl. 

Zhangjing finally managed to raise the window pane enough to be able to slither through and slip down gently onto the ground. He left the window propped open slightly with a stick wedged in to ensure that it didn't close completely. A ladder was hidden in the bushes beneath his window to facilitate his later re-entry to his house. 

 

Almost as soon as he landed on the ground, hands grabbed him by his hips and spun him around. Zhangjing went willingly, allowing himself to be turned. As he turned, his hands came up and latched onto strong shoulders. Lips met in an all-consuming kiss. Zhangjing parted his lips as he was willingly devoured. Hands pulled him close to a strong body. He hooked a leg around the other hip and ground into the growing hardness. Breathless, he dug his fingers into the thick jacket covering Yanjun's shoulders. The kiss was broken with a nip to his lower lip and a final lick to the sensitive area. Zhangjing stood there panting as Yanjun looked at his overwhelmed face and chuckled softly. 

Taking in the dimples Zhangjing was once again amazed by the handsome man. 

"Goodmorning," Yanjun whispered in greeting. 

"Morning," came the dazed reply. 

Yanjun chuckled again and lead Zhangjing to his motorbike parked at the curb. 

He placed a helmet on Zhangjing's head with infinite care and kissed his forehead, then he put on his own helmet. The two of them walked side by side as Yanjun pushed his motorbike a block. Once he was sure that they were far enough away from Zhangjing's house, Yanjun started the engine and Zhangjing climbed on. 

 

Feeling the vibration of the motorbike between his thighs and the wind whipping past, Zhangjing felt exhilarated. 

He clutched Yanjun tighter as they took a dangerously sharp turn, pressing his whole body to Yanjun's broad back. 

At the next red light, Yanjun turned slightly to cast a glance over his shoulder and Zhangjing leaned forward to peck his nose. 

As Yanjun turned to face forward, Zhangjing saw a hint of pink dusting his high cheekbones. 

They drove along at a pleasant pace. The humming of the engine lulling Zhangjing into a state of bliss, pressed tightly to Yanjun.

All too soon Zhangjing felt them slowing down and he looked around. 

They were at a park and night was starting to give way to morning. After securing the motorbike, Yanjun helped him off. Once their helmets were removed and the inevitable helmet heads taken care of, Yanjun grasped his hand and lead him down the path to a viewing platform. 

Moving behind Zhangjing, Yanjun wrapped his arms around his shorter body. Enveloped in his arms, Zhangjing relaxed into his boyfriend's hold. 

 

Watching the sunrise painting the sky in hazy shades of amber and gold, Zhangjing marveled at the beauty of nature. Around them, soft birdsong filled the air. 

"Beautiful," he whispered. 

"Yes, you are," Yanjun whispered in his ear, laying a gentle kiss to his neck. 

Zhangjing shivered in delight and snuggled deeper into his Yanjun's embrace. 

As the golden hues transformed into blues, the world awoke to the sunlight. 

By the time the sun had risen fully Zhangjing was yawning his head off. 

He turned fully in Yanjun's arms and laid his head on his chest. 

"Come on sleepy head, let's get you home."

"But I don't want to! I want to stay with you," Zhangjing whined cutely. 

"Then let's go back to my place and get into bed again."

Humming in agreement, Zhangjing reached into his pocket to send a quick text to his sister. 

Satisfied that his family wouldn't be worried, now that they knew he was with Yanjun, Zhangjing gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips before heading off down the path. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he shouted, looking back over his shoulder. 

"Don't mind me, I'm just admiring the view."

Up ahead, Zhangjing's chuckle was heard. 

As Zhangjing turned a corner and disappeared out of view, Yanjun jogged to catch up. 

Watching the sunrise with Zhangjing was great but snuggling with him in bed would be even better. 

 


End file.
